Glitches
Like all games, Clicker Business Tycoon has its own share of glitches. Most of them have been fixed, but there are 4 unfixed glitches that I am currently aware of. Very rarely, after doing a reset to hire workers, you may end up making significantly more money than you should. I have not figured out how to reproduce this, it just seems extremely rare and completely random. If anyone has figured out how to reproduce this, please let me know so I can notify the developer to get this fixed. If you encounter this bug, closing the game and reopening it will change the profit/sec of your businesses back to what they should be. If you have any temporary bonuses active upon closing the game, they will last for the entirety of your offline time, regardless if the boost timer ran out while you were gone or not. Once you reach the maximum amount of money, (179,769 RRR) you will be able to purchase as many shops as you want giving you huge amounts of XP and gold. There is a huge glitch where if you have 2 fingers on 2 different worker upgrades at once, and 1 of them costs less than 5% of your current workers, but the sum of them both costs more than your current amount of workers, if you release both of your fingers at the exact same time, you will have negative workers, and your profit/sec of your businesses will be a negative number. If you do this in the middle of a run, your current amount of money and lifetime earnings will decrease over time, and your workers gained after reset will decrease as well. If you leave your game like this for long enough to the point where your lifetime earnings becomes a negative number, your workers gained after reset will change to 1,000.00 RRR. If you reset to hire workers at this point and then run your first business and buy all available upgrades, your workers gained after reset will change to negative infinity. If you hire workers at that point, your current workers will become 0 and your workers hired after reset will change to 20.112 Rr. This is the maximum amount of workers that you can have due to the game not being able to handle numbers higher than 2^1024. If you hire workers when your workers gained after reset is 1,000.00 RRR 180 times, your current workers will become 1.337 MAX and your total workers spent will display as nan. The following glitches existed in previous versions of the game but no longer exist anymore because they have now been fixed. Hiring workers with gold used to reset worker upgrades and allow them to be repurchased without taking away the benefit from worker upgrades that you already bought. Game used to freeze up and crash after reaching 179.769 MAX money and never open again. Game used to crash after every shop purchase once you reached level 100. There used to be a bug where if you purchased the Kk worker upgrades really quickly, the game would crash every time you tried to purchase a worker upgrade. The game used to crash upon opening the game after reaching an extremely high level. The last upgrade that costed 1 FFF and multiplied profits by 77 used to not be visible, but it still worked. Players that were affected by the bug that caused the game to crash when purchasing worker upgrades got a gigantic profit boost after purchasing their first worker upgrade after the fix. There used to be an achievement for reaching 123 Ww workers that was impossible to reach. There used to be worker upgrades that costed more than 20.112 Rr workers.